1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a charging device.
2. Description of Related Art
Charging devices are often integrated into one piece, when placing a battery in a charging device, the user needs to press the battery into the charging device. When taking the battery from the charging device, the user has to pry from one end of the battery to take it out from the charging device. Therefore, it is difficult to place the battery into the charging device or taking the battery from the charging device.